


Oh, To Punch Your Future Boyfriend in the Face

by evergladesinthesummer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental meeting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chemistry Nerd Kuroo, Domestic Fluff, Fancy Iwaizumi, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other, Physics Nerd Oikawa, Potential Smut(?), Rating May Change, Streamer Kenma, Tags May Change, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, bloody nose, literature nerd iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergladesinthesummer/pseuds/evergladesinthesummer
Summary: Honestly, it was an accident. Oikawa is just very animated when he talks. He was just trying to tell his friend, Kenma, about the new alien movie that looked interesting enough when he threw his hand out and smacked someone in the face.Someone very good-looking.Someone who was now kneeling on the floor, bleeding profusely from his nose.Or, that one AU where Oikawa punches Iwaizumi in the face and then immediately asks for his number.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Honestly, I’m So Sorry

"Thanks for coming out to meet me, Kenma-san," Oikawa said. The two were curled up in a small booth at a diner smelling of old grease and waffles. The tiled floor was a classic checkered pattern that had a few questionable stains strewn about. Their booth in particular was one of the more cleaner ones, with only one hole in the seating and the table shiny with fresh cleaning spray. Spread across the table was many empty plates of chocolate chip waffles with extra whipped cream that Kenma insisted they buy in bulk. If there was one thing he was good at, it was shoveling multiple plates of waffle into his mouth. "Honestly," Oikawa continued, "this semester has been so boring without volleyball to keep me occupied. I even contemplated knitting, Kenma-san. I'm that desperate."

Kenma was scrolling through a simple game on his phone, his eyes not even lifting from the screen. "Knitting is cool," he replied quietly.

"Yeah, cool to old grandmas. I want to be active for once, not sit around actually doing my schoolwork."

Kenma's nose twitched, a sign that he was amused. "Then listen to the doctor and don't run for a few months."

"But it's so boring to sit around! There's got to be something I can do... hey, wait!" Oikawa slammed his hands onto the table. "Maybe you could set with me! I can just stand there and send the ball back, no jumping or running. I promise! Oh, please, Kenma-san! Please, please, please! You're the only one who can help me!"

"No. Knowing you, you'll dive for a receive and mess up your knee again."

Oikawa's cheeks puffed out in a pout. "C'mon, Kenma-san! I promise I'll be good!"

"If I say yes, will you shut up about it?"

"I will!"

Kenma huffed again. "Fine."

"Yes!" Oikawa cheered, causing some of the other diners to startle at the sudden outburst. Oikawa grinned like he had just been given the best news in the world (which, in a way, he had) and shoveled the last waffle into his mouth. "You won't regret this, Kenma-san."

"Let's hope not," he replied. He paused his game and set it down, looking for another waffle. When he noticed that Oikawa had ate the last one, he glared up at the taller male, who giggled at the sight.

"Anyways," Oikawa said. "Do you wanna hear about the new alien movie I saw yesterday?" Kenma nodded, launching Oikawa into his epic monologue about the heroine's strange backstory that sounded more like trauma than inspiration, then describing the aliens themselves. In this movie, they were very tall and skinny, with two nubs for appendages and lots of legs that scuttled like a bug. What was most fascinating about them to Oikawa was the fact that they did not communicate amongst themselves. Each creature acted independently of the others, which was unlike any other alien movie he had seen before. In the climax, the heroine was running from the alien horde that was chasing her. In a daring move, she turned suddenly and planted a firm uppercut in the alien's face. Oikawa threw his fist up to mimic the movement, only noticing afterwards that his fist had in fact connected with something.

Oikawa turned to see a man slumped over the floor, hand on his nose. A trickle of blood was seeping through his fingers and dripping onto the floor. He was crouching on his knees to avoid getting blood on his clean-pressed dress shirt and khaki pants. Oikawa's eyes widened in shock, and he immediately grabbed for some napkins to wipe up the blood. "Holy shit, I am so sorry! I had no idea you were there. Here, have some napkins." Oikawa thrusted the napkins towards the other to avoid from going into an embarrassing rant about his incompetence.

"Thanks," the other muttered. His voice was surprisingly deep for his smaller stature. He pressed the napkins softly to his nose, lifting his head up to stop the blood flow slightly. He steadied his breathing and closed his eyes. Oikawa couldn't do anything but stare. The other man's face was surprisingly... attractive. He had a sharp jawline and soft eyelashes that fluttered against his cheeks. His eyebrows were scrunched, and Oikawa's mind ran to unholy places that he really shouldn't have been entering, given that he had just punched this man in the face.

"Is... is it broken?" Oikawa asked carefully. He felt heat rising up through his cheeks, but he furiously rubbed it away with his fists. Some of the stranger's half-dried blood smeared into the other's cheek from his knuckles.

"Potentially." The other pinched at the bridge of his nose, feeling it up to figure out if it was broken or not. "I don't think so, but I may need to go get it checked out."

Oikawa frowned slightly. God, of all days, he chose today to punch a beautiful stranger in the face. And now he could have broken his nose. "Well, okay. If you want me to pay for the doctor's visit, I am more than happy to."

"No need," the other replied. "I'll just go to my school's infirmary."

"Oh. Okay. I could walk you there? Or, drive you, I suppose. Driving makes more sense. I mean, I don't even know where you go to school. Shit, are you a high school student? Oh god, I just punched a high school student in the face. What am-"

"Hey," the other male interrupted. "Deep breath. I'm 19. I go to university. You punched an adult in the face."

"I'm not sure if that makes it better." Oikawa fidgeted with his hands nervously. "Well, I can drive you there anyways."

"No need. It's 5 minutes away by foot."

"Wait... 5 minutes? Do you go to XX University?"

The other male looked at Oikawa in the eyes for the first time, his nose filled with bloodied napkins that had the faint scent of syrup. "Yeah, I do."

Oikawa's eyes lit up. "Wow, what a small world! I do too! I'm a physics major," he said, pointing at his chest. "How come I haven't seen you around before?"

"I'm a literature major, so my building is on the other side of campus. Plus, I'm usually in the gym after class."

"No way! What for?"

"I play volleyball."

Oikawa squealed and jumped up. "NO. WAY! I love playing volleyball! Well, I did, until I fucked up my knee again.... what position do you play?"

"Wing spiker, mostly. You?"

"Setter!" Oikawa threw his hand out and smiled like there was nothing else in the world. "The name's Oikawa Tooru, but that's a mouthful, so Oikawa is fine."

The other male accepted his hand and used it to hoist himself off the floor. "Iwaizumi Hajime."

"That is... also a mouthful. I'll just call you Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi smiled slightly. "Sure." He then glanced over at Oikawa's breakfast table to see Kenma typing away a text message. His small fingers sped across the many keys like a pro. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your meal with your friend."

Oikawa looked back at Kenma and laughed. "No, it's ok! I did punch you after all. Besides, Kenma-san was getting bored of me anyways. He's probably texting his boyfriend to come pick him up."

Kenma flushed slightly, indicating Oikawa's theory was correct. He muttered something about having a stream tonight and that he had to meet up with him before then or he wouldn't have any time to see him.

"Anyways," Oikawa continued. "If you do need to go to the doctor, come find me so I can pay for it. Or, do you want my number? That might be easier." Suddenly, Oikawa's face flushed bright red. He had just offered to give his number to a complete stranger that was insanely attractive and that was now staring at him like he was concerned.

"Sure." Iwaizumi pulled out his phone from his pocked and pulled up the Contacts app. "What's your number, Mr. Oikawa Tooru?"

Oikawa rattled off the numbers and smiled. "Just text me, okay?"

"Okay," the other replied. He then said his farewells and trotted back to his table to pay his bill, then left the diner.

Oikawa plopped back down into his booth across from Kenma, who was back to playing his game. Without looking up, Kenma chucked and said, "You like him, huh?"

"What?! Of course not! I just met him!"

"Yet you offered up your number like it was nothing."

"To pay for the damages of my careless fist!"

"Sure," Kenma concluded. Oikawa knew there was no way to argue his way around Kenma when he was set in his opinion, so he let it go with a dramatic huff. Checking his phone, he realized he was going to be late for his lecture.

"Shit!" Oikawa yelled. "I'm late!" Oikawa clambored out of his booth, thanking Kenma for the company and walking as fast as he could through the door. He hurried over to his car, convincing himself that the flush still lingering on his cheeks was solely from the combination of the cold weather and the exercise and not from the adorable stranger's first text that left the taller male shaking slightly.

/Unknown Number/: Hey, it's Iwaizumi. Just sending to confirm this is Oikawa.

Oikawa sputtered as he unlocked his car with one hand and the other staring down his phone.

/Oikawa/: yep, its me! get back to campus safe :)

/Iwaizumi/: Of course.

Oikawa sighed. This man with his perfect grammar was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I change their ages three separate times? Yeah, maybe I did. For reference, Iwa-chan is 19, and Oikawa is 18. Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 is already in the works, so I should have that uploaded soon. Adios!


	2. Romantic Troubles

"And then he gave me his number and left!" Oikawa cried out, hands thrown up into the air in dramatic effect. Kuroo sipped on his cup of tea while he mulled over what he has just been told. Oikawa had rushed over to Kuroo's off-campus apartment almost as soon as his lecture was over. Despite the topic of the day's lesson being one of Oikawa's favorite topics, his entire focus was rattled after his encounter with Iwa-chan at the diner. Well, it was more of a trainwreck than an encounter. I mean, his hands were a bit smaller than Oikawa's but only in finger length. His palms were huge and calloused and Oikawa couldn't stop thinking about interlocking his fingers with his and-

"Oikawa," Kuroo said, startling him out of his daydream. "Sounds like you had an eventful day yesterday."

"Something like that," Oikawa muttered in reply as he sunk into the couch, letting his head loll back.

"Do you really like this guy?" Kuroo asked skeptically. Being friends with Oikawa for nearly 4 years had its perks, one being that he could easily see right into Oikawa. Kuroo loved his self-proclaimed best friend (Oikawa would call him his best friend too, but never to his face), but sometimes he could be cruel to his romantic pursuits. Much of his behavior came from his insecurities around failure, but Oikawa would never tell anyone that and leave them to suffer while his heart broke. Kuroo hated to see him do this, and he wanted things to work out but...

Well, he wasn't sure. Oikawa had been become more and more distant with the growing number of doctor visits to reconstruct his knee. It was like a part of him was starting to fade away when he couldn't play on the volleyball court anymore. He had always loved playing, his energy becoming so terrifying in games. Kuroo always saw a shift in him when he started playing, his usual goofy personality replaced with lazer focus and drive. Kuroo didn't want him to lose that outlet, worrying his friend could close off for a long time. 

"Yeah, I do like him!" Oikawa responded with a smile. "He's muuuuch handsomer than the last guy, promise. And he goes to our school, so no commuting for an hour to see him!"

"And you're being completely honest with me right now?"

Oikawa scoffed. "When have I ever been not honest with you about this kinda thing, man?"

"Oh, let me think. All the time."

"Not true!"

Kuroo set his cup down. "Oiks, please listen to me. I don't want you breaking your own heart more than you already have. Are you really ready for a relationship?"

Oikawa paused. The thought had crossed him before, but he always pushed it aside, pinning it on the occasional bout of loneliness. Oikawa had always run head-on into relationships, so maybe it was time to play it safer and simply wait some time. Casual things were just as good, right? He could work on his issues in therapy, and Iwa-chan would be there. Hopefully. 

"Look, I don't know if I am ready for a full-scale thing yet. But something casual to start would be nice. He's sweet, handsome, and we have common conversation ground. I want this to work."

Kuroo wasn't sure if he should accept that answer, but he knew he needed to for his friend. He could only encourage the right thing and hope it followed. "Okay then, Oikawa. I give you my blessing."

"Ew, gross, you're not giving me away, old creep."

Kuroo playfully smacked his arm before hopping onto Oikawa's side of the couch and snuggling with him under the blanket. The two were surprisingly affectionate with each other, enjoying the touch of the other when they were alone. It wasn't a romantic attraction (although they both mistook it as such as first-years and took each others first kisses) but a platonic love that let them share Hotpockets in the chill of the seasons changing. The two pulled up an obscure Swedish alien movie and watched in meditative silence. Both took movies very seriously, especially when they have aliens in them. They watched intensely until the end, when Kuroo finally checked his phone. Seeing missed calls from Kenma, he got up and apologized, saying he had a cat-related emergency that he needed to help with. Oikawa waved and watched him leave the apartment in a rush to help his boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to have that for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! So sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, as I've been swamped with school lately. Love you guys <3


End file.
